Dawn Of The Artifical Age
by WhovianDango
Summary: Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart is sent out of retirement by his former employer UNIT to investigate a Mr Shido. However upon arriving in Japan he gets more than he bargained for by having to face off against the living dead. Will Alistair be able to survive? and what really is the cause of the so called "outbreak"? (CURRENTLY ON HIATUS FOR FORESEEABLE FUTURE)
1. Chapter 1

_**Dawn Of The Artificial Age**_

 _ **Prologue: The nightmare begins.**_

A VIP plane flew steadily across the orangy yellow sky heading to it's destination of Japan carrying a very important occupant. He wore a checkered flat-cap and jacket with a red tie a white button-up shirt covered by a knitted yellow skin tone tank-top grey trousers and black shoes.

 _Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart_ sat patiently waiting for the plane to land guarded by a dozen military officers for protection drinking the odd brandy here and there to pass the time as he watched the sky change colour.

"Would you care for another drink sir?" An officer kindly asked passing the bottle of brandy nearer to his direction as Alistair slowly finished his second glass.

"No no" he replied moving the glass away from his mouth and placing it onto the small table beside him "Don't want to drink too much!" he chuckled "The last thing I need is to meet this Mr Shido without knowing if I'm standing on my head or my toes!"

He searched through his pockets bringing out a crumpled copy of The Sun and read through the news articles.

Alistair was now in his mid seventies and retired but in his prime he had been the head of UNIT (United Nations Intelligence task force) a secret organisation dealing with anything to do with aliens and the threats that they could prove towards mankind. In his day he'd fought against _Yeti_ , _Daleks_ , _Cybermen_ , _Axons_ , _The Master_ , _Silurians_ and many many more in fact far too many to count!

He had served his time as Brigadier before stepping down in either the seventies or the eighties. No one not even Alistair himself was quite sure when this had occurred and spent his remaining years as a teacher at Brendon Public School before completely retiring save for the odd occasion here and there like the return of the great intelligence in 1995 and unofficial UNIT business in Malebolgia in the united states back in 2000.

It was a rare occurrence but UNIT would on occasion send Alistair off on an important mission here and there feeling that his was the best qualified for the job and despite his distaste for how UNIT was run in the modern era he instantly took the job with his most recent mission leaving his stranded in Peru!

This time he was on a mission to investigate a teacher at Fujimi Academy " _Koichi Shido_ " The japanese government had become suspicious of Shido's activities within the past few months and felt that the time was right for him to be investigated immediately contacting UNIT with Alistair being immediately sent on his way much to his Wife's dismay.

...

The plane soon touched down late into the dead of night and Alistair was hurried off the plane immediately being greeted by two male military officers dressed completely in black.

"Sir Alistair!" One officer spoke up as the two soluted "It's a great honor to meet you sir!"

"Yes yes that's all very well" Alistair shrugged desperately wanting to get this job over with "But please can we leave the greetings and head to this-um-" Alistair placed his hand on his chin puzzled

"Fujimi Academy sir!" The other officer interrupted him while the other glanced in his direction with a " _don't do that!_ " kind of look.

"Yes well how far away are we?" Alistair asked.

"Well sir from where you'll be staying it's about a fifteen minute walk away!"

"Ah yes-" Alistair remarked noticing the blackened sky "I'll be staying at that hotel. Well-" Alistair cleared his throat and began to walk forward "We'll head off to the hotel and as soon as we arrive in my quarters we'll go over the files we have for this Shido!"

The two officers glanced at each other nervously "I warn you sir" one of them spoke up "The things that he and his father have done will shock you"

"Oh yes I imagine" he replied trying not to sound sarcastic. After all nothing that this Shido had done could be as bad as The Master or The Daleks!...could it?

...

They reached the hotel with the staff appearing rather worried by Alistair's appearance as he was being followed by half a dozen guards for protection. He collected his key headed up the stairs which was rather difficult at his age even with carrying a walking-stick and was reluctant to have his security helping him up the stairs.

...

Upon entering the room they were greeted by a single bed near the end of the room a wardrobe near to the door an old 4:3 TV nearer to the window where the curtains stayed shut and on the left side of the room next to the wardrobe was the door to the bathroom.

"Well!" Alistair murmured removing his flat-cap and jacket placing them onto a coat hanger "Better looking than most Hotels I've been too abroad"

"Bring out these files at once!" Alistair ordered gesturing his hand towards the bed.

A large thick envelope was thrown onto the bed. Alistair carefully opened it up and looked through photo's and several pages detailing the Shido family.

"Creepy looking fellow!" Alistair remarked at the photo's of Shido "So your suspicions is this Shido is contacting alien life forms?"

"That's what your UNIT lot seem to believe sir!" an officer remarked "I know that UNIT is experienced in alien activity and you've got a good record but-"

"But what?! Alistair interrupted raising an eyebrow.

"Well the idea that Shido could been contacting aliens seems a little...well how do I say it far fetched?"

"You'd be surprised with how many supposedly ordinary people have been able to contact aliens my friend!

"There have also been rumors-" the officer spoke up "That he threatened the chief of police. The police chief _Tadashi Miyamoto_ had been investigating fraud and corruption relating to the Shido family until he suddenly stopped his investigation all together!"

"I see" Alistair remarked "As those documents stated this man's father is a director at the school perhaps we could also have a word with him?"

"We tried to arrange it sir but we couldn't get a hold of him. He's the sort of person that hides away in the shadows behind the scenes plotting events that are to come. It's honestly a miracle that we could get to have a word with the teacher!"

"Hmm I see" Alistair grumbled under his breath "Well tomorrow first thing we'll head to the school and have a word with this Shido!"

After this little discussion had ended the guards left Alistair to his own devices only coming back inside occasionally to check if he was alright or if he wanted a bottle of imported brandy.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Alistair thought as he settled himself into bed hoping to get a few hours sleep.

...

Early next morning Alistair was driven to the school guarded by his security as they drove through the front gate which took a little longer than expected after having to show their ID tags to the staff. The sun shined brightly upon them and the cherry blossoms bloomed as they drove into the parking area's.

Various cars and bikes stood parked and the area was completely silent save for the faint howl of the wind.

"Right let's get this done!" Alistair exclaimed clicking open the door of the car as his security exited from the other side he struggled to get free as his legs tingled with pain and refused help when asked for assistance. After finally leaving the car he made sure it was locked and they all headed to the main building of the school.

"I'll go back and guard the main gate sir!" One officer stated as he removed himself from the group and began to walk back to the direction that they had just come.

"Very well" Alistair replied "Just contact us via radio if anything happens"

"Yes sir!" The officer turned to salute him before turning around and continuing his walk.

They observed the school as they walked closer. It was built up as three large buildings that were closely connected together and contained hundreds of students.

"Good morning sir Alistair!" A man greeted as they walked closer to the building.

"Ah good morning!" Alistair greeted offering a handshake "You are?"

"Deputy head Akira Kotonoha!" the man replied "From what I've heard about you sir it is an honor to meet you!"

"Well I don't know what exactly you've heard-" Alistair remarked knowing UNIT had most likely thought up some sort of cover story for him "But please may you direct us to this Mr Shido?"

"He's in the staff room!" Akira replied "Although I do wish you could tell us exactly why you're wanting to speak with him"

"I'm sorry Mr Kotonoha but that is top secret and I'm afraid that yourself and any other teachers shall have to leave the staff room as myself and my men have a word with him.

Akira glared at Alistair nervously sensing that something wasn't right about this entire situation.

"W-well!" he stuttered "If you'll kindly follow me!"

...

Alistair and his security were hurried through the school. There wasn't too much to say about the inside of the building. Just your typical school with many classrooms staircases and in desperate need of an elevator.

There was an eerie silence to the whole building with the odd voices here and there coming from the classrooms and a faint clanging sound coming from the outside.

 _Bzzzz_

One of the security officers radio cracked loudly startling everyone.

" _Sir!_ " the security officers cried out over the radio " _Someone is attempting to break into the school!_ "

"What are you talking about?" one of the officers mumbled not trying to create too much attention

" _Some staff members have just shown up!_ " the officer continued " _This person I-I think he's drunk he just keeps walking to the gate in a dazed kind of state over and over again!_ "

"What are the staff doing?"

" _They're trying to sort the person out-_ "

"Make sure you can keep the situation under control if you have to and if necessary fire a warning shot into the air!"

" _Y-yes sir I-_ " the officer was suddenly interrupted by a horrible ear piercing screaming coming from one of the teachers causing all of them to stop and listen intenscly to the radio.

"What on earth's going on?" Alistair and Akira both mumbled to themselves.

" _One of the staff has just been bitten!_ " the officer shrieked " _I-I don't know why but the bite has kill-no no wait he's alive he_ -" the officer suddenly screamed along with the other teachers " _He's biting the staff!_ "

A warning shot could be heard through the radio and the echoed throughout the school.

"What's happening man!?" The security officer shouted through the radio.

More screams could be heard along with a couple more gun shots.

" _S-stay away from me!_ " the officer shouted with his voice become distorted " _Halt or I'll fire!_ "

A faint groaning sound could be heard coming closer and closer to the officer and five rounds were heard being fired.

" _H-how-_ " the officer stuttered breathing deeply in panic " _He's still Ali-_ "

But before he could finish his sentence a final ear piercing scream could be heard.

"What's happened?!" the officer exclaimed.

The horrific screaming stopped before behing replaced with a loud deep breathing sound.

"WHAT'S HAPPENED?!" The loud breathing sound continued for several moments before the officer shut off his radio and ran down the corridor followed by Akira leaving Alistair alone with two guard's.

"I'm going to see what's happened sir!" the officer shouted as he ran further away into the distance and down the stairs.

"The staff room's not too far from here!" Akira shouted "You should easily find it!"

"If anything happens officer make sure Mr Kotonoha is safe!" he exclaimed "And thank you for the directions!" he shouted to Akira.

"Sir" One of the officers spoke up "If whatever is happening outside is a danger to you we will have to evacuate you even if it means compromising the mission!"

"I understand" Alistair nodded folding his arms "But in my opinion it is _your_ safety that concerns me more rather than my own"

"T-thank you si-"

The officers and Alistair were suddenly flung nearer to the wall as a student ran past them at lightning speed.

"Kids these days!" Alistair remaked waving his stick in the direction where the student had ran "In my day we treated our elders and members of authority with the deepest respect!"

The sound of the intercom suddenly rang out across the school.

" _ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS AND STAFF ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS AND STAFF!_ " the voice of the headmaster shouted " _AN OUTBREAK HAS TAKEN PLACE ON SCHOOL GROUNDS!_ "

"Outbreak?" Alistair murmured as his security guards moved closer towards him.

" _ALL STUDENTS ARE INSTRUCTED TO FOLLOW STAFF TO SAFETY AT ONCE!_ "

"We need to get going sir!" An officer exclaimed pushing Alistair back towards the corridor.

"Now wait just one mome-"

" _I REPEAT AN OUTBREAK HAS TAKEN PLACE ON SCHOOL GROUNDS ALL STUDENTS ARE-_ "

The voice of the headmaster was silenced by an ear piercing scream before the intercom was abruptly silenced.

An erie silence followed for what seemed like minutes.

"I think sir-" an officer cleared his throat nervously "We should-"

The officer's words were drowned out by the sound of screaming panic as students rushed out of their classrooms. It was complete chaos!

Students were trampling on each other smashing into each other punching each other and Alistair and one officer kept close to the walls whilst his other security guard was swept up in the crowed.

"Help me!" he cried before disappearing.

"Should I fire a warning shot sir?"

"Don't be a fool!" Alistair shouted over the panicked crowd "That'll only cause more panic! Now I suggest we creep against these walls and when this crowd dies down we'll head for the staff room!"

"B-but sir-"

"No buts!" he exclaimed "If this Mr Shido was in the staff room like we're hoping then he'll have one hell of a time trying to get out of there now!"

...

It took several long excruciating minutes and they were both almost thrown into the crowd at times but soon Alistair and his last remaining security officer reached the door to the staff room with students still running at a breakneck pace around the corridors.

Dead students who had been trampled to death lay on the floor with blood pouring out the windows were smashed and the continued screams could be heard downstairs.

Alistair careful put his ear next to the door listening for any indication that there was life inside the staff room and to his absolute horror he could hear the same deep breathing sound that he had heard when one of his officers had been attacked outside.

"I think we may be in for a spot of trouble!" Alistair said removing a hidden pistol from his pocket.

"Sir you shouldn't-"

"I never walk around without it" he murmured making sure the cartridge was full "You never know when you may need to defend yourself!"

The officer gulp nervously and tilted his head to the door "So what's the plan sir?"

Without another word Alistair knocked on the door loudly three times "If there's anyone in there open up!" he knocked again three times "Open up!"

The loud deep breathing and groaning still continued and appeared to becoming closer to the door.

He signalled for the officer to listen to what he was about to say "Now we're going to bash this door down and _if_ we have to use the guns and that is a big if we only use them if there's no alternative!"

"Yes sir!" the officer replied.

The officer took several steps backwards and ran towards the door crashing his shoulder into it. The door lock inside broke at the sheer force causing the door to open.

Alistair signalled for the the officer to keep his gun at the ready as he carefully grabbed the door-knocked and opened the door with a faint creek.

As they entered they saw no one at first. The staff room was rather small with several chairs spread around the walls and a large TV was currently not in use. On the other side of the room stood a kitchen with a kettle and tea-cups and shelves for food storage.

"There doesn't appear to be anyone in here sir?"

"Be on your guard" he mumbled raising his gun slightly higher into the air.

There was suddenly a loud groaning around and from where the door had smashed into the wall came what appeared to be two people. They slowly pushed the door leaving it pulled too. These were presumably teachers but they looked absolutely grotesque. Blood stained all over their clothes their eye's appeared not to be moving their skin had a strange grey tone to it and they walked slowly towards the two.

"Keep back sir!" The officer shouted as he pushed Alistair behind him for protection and raised his gun at the former teachers.

"What on earth is this?!"

 _ **To be continued.**_

 _ **Authors Note: Well I hope you enjoyed this prologue and I will begin writing the first chapter soon and dont worry the cast from High School of the Dead should hopefully be aprearing in the next chapter if not the one afterwards.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Plan of Action

_**Dawn Of The Artificial Age.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Plan Of Action.**_

Alistair and his last remaining security officer backed away slowly as the two teachers walked slowly towards them groaning and breathing heavily as they staggered forward.

"H-Halt!" the officer stuttered trying to keep focus on the aim of his gun but his words fell upon deaf ears "Halt or I fire!"

Two bullets pierced straight through the chest's of the teachers. Their bodies moved back a few inches due to the sheer force before returning to their previous stature as if nothing had happened.

"T-this is madness!" Alistair stuttered puzzled as he raised his pistol towards the direction of the head of the teacher on the left and slowly pulled the trigger.

The vibrations echoed throughout the building with a large amount of blood splattering onto the wall of the corridor outside as the teacher slumped down onto the floor.

This time he was well and truly dead.

"Aim for the head man!" Alistair shouted as the officer quickly rearranged his aim firing at the head as his superior had done causing more blood to spill and the body falling to the floor with a loud thump.

"What were they sir?!" The officer exclaimed.

The two glanced at each other both coming to the same conclusion.

"I-it couldn't be sir-" The officer stuttered and gulped as his breathing became rapid "The dead are walking amongst the living?!"

"It may sound ludicrous but that appears to be the situation!" he replied painfully crouching down onto the floor examining one of the corpses.

"Look" Alistair gestured to the officer to crouch down with him "The skin looks decayed for a start and there are signs of major injuries. _Bite marks_ to be precise!"

The familiar groaning sound returned as the two frantically turned their attention to the door and were instantly greeted by more " _zombies_ " slowly heading to the door.

"Barricade the door!" Alistair shouted grabbing his cane hurriedly crouching himself back up as the officer slammed the door shut "Those chairs should be able to block the door!"

"Yes but they won't hold out for long!" Alistair replied as he hurried over towards the chairs with great difficulty attempting to lift one up.

For Alistair the chair felt as though it weighed a ton with it's metal frame and soft cushion but he resisted the pain throwing it towards the door with a loud clang as the officer grabbed more chairs pushing them against the door just as the _un-dead_ began to attempt to break in.

"What now sir?" The officer sighed wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Help me find a remote for this television!" He exclaimed rummaging around looking for the remote control "There should be some kind of report on the news about this so called outbreak! The more we learn the better we'll understand the situation!"

Before the officer could even begin to search Alistair had already found the remote and threw it towards the officer.

"See if there's a BBC News channel on the listings and if there's not then put it onto one of your local channels!"

"Yes sir!" the officer replied hurriedly switching on the television and frantically searched through the channel listings.

After a more or less a minute of searching an english news channel was found showing a camera crew running with screaming all round with the headline in the middle of the screen:

 _BREAKING NEWS VIOLENT OUTBREAK HAS OCCURRED WORLDWIDE WE ADVISE YOU TO STAY IN YOUR HOMES._

"Turn it to one of your local channels!" Alistair exclaimed knowing instantly he'd never find out what exactly was happening on the current channel other than the fact the so called "outbreak" was worldwide.

The officer frantically dialed the buttons on the remote to a local Japanese news channel the screen was now showcasing a woman outside in some street with a couple bodies being covered up with shrouds and hurried into an ambulance.

" _It's been feared that more than ten thousand victims have been attacked in this part of the country alone_ " The news-women said as a gunshot was suddenly fired causing the camera crew to turn their direction over to the ambulance " _T-that governor has already declared a state of emergency-_ " the news-woman stuttered as the bodies wrapped in shrouds began to rise back up before being shot in the head splattering blood everywhere " _The police are finally using fire-arms!_ " the news-woman exclaimed as two more shots rang out " _From what I can see-no no!_ "

The screen suddenly phazed out leaving only a static.

"I've got to get into contact with my family!" Alistair exclaimed heading towards the blocked door.

"Sir!" The officer exclaimed grabbing alistair pulling him away from the door "Sir you'll be next if you-"

"I have a wife and daughter back home I need to know if they are alright!"

The officer struggled to keep Alistair restrained "Sir we shouldnt act hastily! We need to wait until everything around us has died down ( _no pun intended!_ ) outside before we make our way outside of the school! Otherwise _we_ will become victims of this outbreak!"

There was no need for the security officer to restain Alistair anymore. He had finally calmed down so the officer removed his grasp and Alistair walked over to one of the few chairs left in tack as he sat down giving a loud sigh removing his flat-cap and scratching his head "Yes-yes you're quite right officer!" Alistair nodded "I was being foolish. Do tell me what's your name?"

" _Itou Ichijo_ sir!" the officer replied with a solute as Alistair lightly raised his hand. "No need for the solute Ichijo!" Alistair sighed "But do tell me have you got yourself any family around here?"

Itou nodded "Yes sir. I have a father and grandparents further out into the country.

"Ah so I imagine your mother-"

"She died when I was eleven sir. Driving accident you see"

"I'm very sorry to hear that Ichijo" Alistair replied sympathetically.

"It's no problem sir-" Ichijo sighed "I just hope that they havent been seriously affected by this outbreak"

"There must be groups of survivors somewhere" Alistair assured him patting him on the shoulder "Perhaps they're hidden away safe and secure"

"Or they could have been turned into _them_ " Ichijo shivered as a chill ran down his spine as a loud knock echoed from the outside causing them both to turn their attention back to the door.

"I think-" Ichijo whispered "They react to sound sir"

"Perhaps but we cant be too sure" Alistair replied.

"My idea sir is if we keep quiet-"

"They'll eventually leave and then we can carefully sneak out!" Alistair interrupted just slightly raising his voice.

" _Shh!_ " Ichijo exclaimed turning his head back to the door and then back towards Alistair "Yes sir that is exactly what I was thinking"

"Well you might as well sit down on the floor" Alistair sighed "We might be here for a while..."

...

The sky had slowly become an orangy yellow colour they had been waiting and waiting patiently for hours not daring to make even a single sound. The faintest noise however small could be the outcome of their survival in this bizarre event.

Ichijo very slowly and carefully crouched back up tip-toed to the door and placed his ear next to it listening for any noise coming from the outside.

"Well?" Alistair whispered as quietly as he could in order to not be heard outside.

Ichijo carefully moved his head away from the door and turned his head in his superior's direction "Cant hear anything now sir!" he replied "Should we give it anymore time?"

"No" Alistair replied carefully standing back up with the help on his cane "This could be the best chance we'll ever get!"

Ichijo nodded silently and began to remove the chairs with extreme caution being ever so careful not to make any loud noises. The door was soon ready to be opened Ichijo placed his hand onto the doorknob and turned his head to Alistair to confirm he could open it which Alistair confirmed with a faint nod as he prepared his pistol.

Ichijo gulped feeling the fear build up inside him as he opened the door. At any moment at any time at any second they could both be facing their demise becoming one of _them_.

The door opened slowly with a very faint creek Ichijo and Alistair stepped out cautiously.

The corridors were a complete wreck with blood splattered onto the walls shelves filled with school awards had been ransacked with the awards presumably being used as weapons against _them_. Across the corridors on both sides they could be seen slowly moving around as if hunting their prey with a faint groaning sound echoing everywhere.

On the left side of the corridor where a few of _them_ were positioned a flight of stairs could be seen almost being blocked.

"Right-" Alistair whispered "We're going to very carefully walk over to those stairs without making a single sound as best we can"

"Y-y-yes sir!" Ichijo stuttered.

With extreme caution they soon reached the stairs. Like pretty much everything else at the school they were splattered with blood and corpses of the recently deceased who had somehow been killed by others with one of _them_ showcasing several blows to the head. A large trophy lay on the floor bloodied and dented it was clear that who ever had used it as a weapon had not lived to tell the tale.

"With luck there should be a door near the bottom of this staircase" Alistair whispered trying not to attract the attention of their would-be killers.

...

It took a long time but they reached the bottom of the stairs and just a few meters away was a door to the outside!

"What do we do if it's locked sir?" Ichijo whispered as they walked closer and closer towards the door.

"We break it down" Alistair replied.

The door was just faintly open with bloodied marks on the handles. Alistair grabbed the handle opened the door and stepped outside. It was reassuring to feel the fresh air after being stuck inside the building for the past several hours.

Ichijo carefully shut the door behind him as he joined Alistair.

"So what's the plan next sir?" he asked.

"Find a mode of transport" Alistair replied "I imagine the car is out of our reach look over there-" he pointed towards the distance where four buses were parked "The car park for visitors and staff is on the other side of the school and we don't have time to get there. We'll take a bus and head somewhere safe and secure _perhaps_ we'll pick up survivors if we can"

"Yes sir but-"

"I know Ichijo sadly we will not be able to save everyone but we should at least be able to help out people if and when we can"

"Agreed sir" Ichijo saluted "I live in a flat in the city however it's possible that it may not be the safest place anymore. I imagine the other occupants in the building have been turned into _them_ "

"We'll just have to hope we can find somewhere safe and secure soon then!"

...

As they began to walk further along towards the buses a group of students suddenly ran out from the other side of the building also heading for the same destination at a far greater speed than them.

Without saying anything to each other the two immediately knew what they had to do. Catch up with these people and perhaps join with them.

The two started to run.

" _WAIT!_ " Ichijo shouted his voice echoing through the car-park " _WAIT FOR US!_ "

Running as fast as they could they quickly reached the bus with _them_ slowly beginning to surround the front.

"Get in quickly!" A male voice shouted.

Alistair and Ichijo jumped onto the bus gasping heavily from exhaustion.

"T-thank you!" Alistair gasped removing his flat-cap and using it as a fan to repel the heat.

"P-please just take a seat so that we can get going!" A blond woman sporting a _rather large_ chest with a white button up shirt a and brownish black skirt exclaimed sitting in the driver's seat attempting to figure out how the bus worked whilst another girl with orangy brown hair stood by the door watching what was occurring outside.

Alistair and Ichijo hurried to find a free seat. Nearer to one of the windows on the left side stood a slightly large teenager with glasses carrying what appeared to be some kind of gun whilst a girl with pink hair and glasses sat next to him keeping a lookout for _them_.

"Target confirmed-" The teenager said outloud to himself as he pointed the so called gun outside the window turning it in all directions "Got a clear shot all good and ready-"

The girl sitting next to him gave an annoyed grumbled as she watched him.

" _JUST HURRY UP AND SHOOT THE DAMN THING!_ " She exclaimed as he fired two shots instantly hitting two of _them_ outside in the head killing them instantly.

Outside another teenager whom Alistair recognized as the one who'd rushed past him earlier battled a small number of them with a large baseball-bat killing them with the severe blows to the head while a purple haired girl rushed through them with a wooden sword using great skill and accuracy as if it were the real thing.

The two stood exhausted and glanced at each other.

"Let's go" The girl murmured "Everybody's inside"

"You go!" The teenager exclaimed "Ladies first"

The two hurried inside as the engine activated with the driver still attempting to figure out the control's.

The teenager who had just been outside was about to shut the bus door before another crowd of people came suddenly running towards them.

Alistair Ichijo and one of the girls looked at the group as their eye's widened at the man in the middle.

It was none other than _Koichi Shido_!

As the group came further and further to the bus Alistair and Ichijo both nodded to each other silently preparing their weapons for the confrontation that was about to occur.

 _ **To be continued.**_


End file.
